Lutando Pela Felicidade
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: Kyle nunca se esqueceu do seu grande amor, Jodi. Mas nunca antes teve motivo para correr atrás dela, resgatar seu corpo. Ainda mais quando todas as tentativas de extrair os alienígenas dos corpos resultavam em morte. Peg trouxe a solução: um corpo poderia voltar sem danos. Com essa esperança ele resgatou Jodi, só não contava que a antiga consciência nunca voltasse. Ele foi derrotad


**Lutando Pela Felicidade**

_Kyle nunca se esqueceu do seu grande amor, Jodi. Mas nunca antes teve motivo para correr atrás dela, resgatar seu corpo. Ainda mais quando todas as tentativas de extrair os alienígenas dos corpos resultavam em morte. Peg trouxe a solução: um corpo poderia voltar sem danos. Com essa esperança ele resgatou Jodi, só não contava que a antiga consciência nunca voltasse. Ele foi derrotado pelo tempo. Mas nem por isso ele vai deixar de lutar por sua felicidade._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Fic sem shipper, mas narra sobre Kyle e Sunny._

_Entenda que é impossível Kyle morrer de amor pela Sunny nesse ponto da história. No máximo, ele vai estar simpatizado pela Alma, e só. Ele no fundo se sente derrotado por ter chegado tarde demais e por ser incapaz de declarar de vez a morte de Jodi, ele pede para que insiram Sunny, numa vã esperança de que a única coisa de que Jodi precisa é de mais tempo._

_Capa feita por Edwina Billo_

_Beta Reader Edwina Billo_

— Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. — Sunny gemia em desespero diante de mim. A preocupação fincava sua testa de um modo doce.

— Jeb, me dê à arma. Preciso ir atrás do O'Shea, antes que ele faça alguma coisa. — Escutei Jared pedindo a Jeb que mantinha um rosto sem expressões.

— Por favor, alguém o ajude. — Sunny insistia debruçada sobre mim, com a mão a centímetros do meu rosto, com medo de me tocar e me machucar ainda mais.

— Deixe-me ver isso. — Doc falou já se aproximando.

Pude ver que a mulher que tinha acabado de voltar, aviltava-se no fundo com Trudy a amparando.

Bufei com aquele zelo todo. Eu não era um torrão de açúcar que na primeira intempérie se derretia todo. Se bem que receber o cuidado da minha pequena, sempre era algo bem vindo, mas aquela era apenas mais uma alma amistosa e não minha Jodi.

— Estou bem. Não preciso de ajuda nenhuma. — Chiei.

Mesmo assim vi Doc pronto para me examinar. Forcei meu corpo a ficar de pé, precisava o quanto antes resolver aquilo. O corpo da curandeira já tinha voltado a sua consciência. Jodi também voltaria do mesmo modo que ela e Lacey tinham voltado.

— Cuidado, Kyle. Deixa-o cuidar de você. Você está sangrando demais e deve estar doendo tanto... — Sunny falava com voz doce, carregada de preocupação.

— O que eu sou? Um saco de merda! — Ri para deixar claro que não era uma ofensa.

— Fique tranquila, querida. — Jeb disse pondo a mão no ombro de Sunny que pulou um pouco diante do toque inesperado, e veio se proteger se enrolando no meu torso. — Desculpe, mocinha. — Jeb falava em tom gentil, tocando a aba de um chapéu imaginário. — Mas esse aí, sempre está pronto para apanhar.

Sunny arregalou seus olhos e me abraçou ainda mais apertado, como se pudesse me defender com seu diminuto corpo. O diminuto corpo de Jodi.

Meu Deus, eu já sentia a confusão se esgueirar para dentro de mim. Precisava agir o quanto antes. Acariciei o rosto dela e a fiz olhar para mim. Seus olhos se prenderam no sangue que ainda escorria pela minha boca. Os olhos horrorizados dela me fizeram pensar que talvez, seria mais fácil conversar com ela depois de estar um pouco mais apresentável, para assim ter a total atenção dela a nossa conversa definitiva.

— Certo, Doc. Dê-me um pano qualquer para limpar essa bagunça. — Pedi, estendendo minha mão para ele que me deu um pedaço de papel toalha.

— Pelo visto quebrou de novo, heim. — Doc comentou casualmente e Sunny estremeceu nos meus braços.

Eu já procurava me limpar, me deixando um pouco mais apresentável.

— Seria tão bom se tivesse Reestruturar aqui conosco. — Ouvi a mulher sem nome murmurar consigo mesma, um pouco mais próxima agora.

Doc a olhou com fascínio.

— Reestruturar? Para que serve? — Doc perguntou e a mulher sem nome encolheu seus ombros.

— Acho que primeiro, ela precisa descansar. — Trudy sugeriu.

— Não, tudo bem. — A mulher disse em tom sussurrado, mas simpático. — Serve para as cartilagens voltarem ao lugar. Como no caso do nariz dele, ali.

Sorri para aquilo.

— E estragar o que me dá charme? Nem pensar, baby. — Declarei e isso fez Sunny sorrir.

Ela deve ter se lembrando das vezes que disse isso para Jodi que me recriminava de viver aos remendos e eu sempre dizia que aquilo era o meu charme e que fora justamente aquilo que a fez gostar de mim.

— Eles estão demorando. — Jared meditou consigo.

Jeb se mantinha sentado despreocupadamente na beira de um catre.

— Fique tranquilo. Eles precisam conversar em paz. — Jeb explicou.

— E se ele fizer alguma coisa... Agora que sabe que Peg vai devolver Melanie? E se ele resolver que nem eu e nem ele... — Jared estremeceu diante do seu pensamento. Jeb, no entanto, estava tranquilo.

— Longe disso. As coisas vão dar certo, você vai ver. Eu já pensei um bocado nisso e tenho uma boa solução. — Jeb falou passando a mão pela barba. O olhar pensativo em algo que ninguém tinha pensado, mas ele, sim.

— Por falar nisso, Jeb. Eu preciso de um momento com você para discutir... — Jared deu um olhar significativo na direção de Doc e na direção da saída do túnel. Doc não percebeu porque conversava empolgado com a mulher sobre os remédios de alma. — Poderia ser num local a sós? Se não se importar? — Outro olhar significativo na direção de Doc.

Jeb olhou para Doc por um momento, o vendo distraído e aquiesceu pensativo.

— Vamos ao meu quarto. Lá teremos privacidade para discutir.

— Está doendo muito? — Sunny perguntou, estendendo sua diminuta mão e acariciando a minha face.

Foi impossível meu coração não acelerar ao toque doce.

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Eu estou bem. — Falei tranquilo, também acariciando a face dela. Quando ela fechou seus olhos e inclinou sua cabeça em minha mão para aproveitar ainda mais o toque, me dei conta que se eu prolongasse aquilo mais ainda, seria doloroso para ela. Porque ela começaria a pensar que aquilo era por ela e não por Jodi. Eu podia ser um homem sem tato para os delicados assuntos, mas não era de enganar alguém e dar falsas esperanças. Fiquei sério e retirei a mão de sua face. Instantaneamente ela me olhou, procurando em meus olhos o motivo pela falta de carinho. Ela deve ter entendido pelo meu olhar sério. — Precisamos conversar, Sunny. — Ela aquiesceu hesitante, os olhos ficando marejados me deram a sensação do que eu estava fazendo era extremamente errado. — Você é muito doce, Sunny. — Falei em tom delicado. — Mas eu preciso da minha Jodi.

— Mas ela não está aqui. — Sunny disse num murmúrio débil.

— Talvez não esteja aí porque você nunca a procurou. — Propus e isso a fez chorar ainda mais. — Não estou dizendo que você fez isso de proposito. Só que não sabia que isso era possível. — Tentei amenizar, mas ela ainda me olhava com desespero, vertendo lagrimas pelos olhos. Estendi minhas mãos para ela e ela se aconchegou nos meus braços. Novamente meu coração reagiu ao contato. Era impossível não reagir. — Eu preciso te tirar, Sunny.

— Mas eu não quero ir.

— Mas quem eu amo está aí. Dentro de você.

— Mas você não pode me amar? A Jodi sou eu agora. — Sunny falou como se aquilo fosse simples e obvio. Neguei com a cabeça.

— Lamento. Mas eu só posso amar a minha Jodi. — Sunny escondeu seu rosto no meu peito. Pude sentir as lagrimas molhando a minha camisa.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento.

— Se ela voltar, você será feliz? — Sunny perguntou por fim.

— Serei. — Declarei a ela.

Ela fungou mais um pouco, chorando em meu peito. Depois levantou a cabeça e me olhou demoradamente.

— Quando eu abrir meus olhos novamente, nunca mais o verei. Então prefiro nunca mais abrir meus olhos.

Franzi o cenho para o que ela disse. Eu não entendi o que ela queria dizer.

— Como assim?

— Por sua felicidade, Kyle, eu saio daqui. — Sunny declarou. — Mas eu gostaria de nunca mais ter que abrir meus olhos.

Olhei demoradamente para ela.

— Você quer que eu a mate? — Perguntei entendendo por fim. Ela estremeceu as minhas palavras e me olhou horrorizada, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer o maior absurdo de todos. — Então o que?

Ela diminui a voz dela. Apenas um sussurro saiu de seus lábios, que tremiam diante de mais uma rodada de choro.

— Me deixe hibernando para todo sempre. Deixe-me hibernando aqui. Nem que seja... — Seus olhos divagaram pela sala e voltaram para mim. — Nem que seja escondida em alguma reentrância dessas pedras. — Ela afundou sua cabeça em meu peito, mas olhava um pouco para cima, encontrando o meu olhar. — Se não posso ficar com você... Se morrer é demais para mim... Se o único jeito de ficar com você é esse... Eu prefiro ficar aqui...

Sua voz doce quebrou no final, sem concluir o que iria dizer.

— Tudo bem, Sunny. — Aceitei e peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. — Obrigado. Você é uma boa garota. — A abracei e respirei o cheiro dos seus cabelos. Os cabelos de Jodi. Acompanhei com os olhos Trudy levar a curandeira para outro lugar. Isso não me importava. — Vamos? — Convidei Sunny, fazendo-a se soltar de mim.

Ela, mesmo chorando, foi e se deitou num catre, já de bruços. Seus olhos nunca desgrudando dos meus. Um pedido mudo, ao qual eu não entendia, era dito pelos seus olhos.

Respirei fundo e cocei minha nuca.

— Doc. — Chamei. Ele aquiesceu e veio na minha direção.

— Tudo bem. — Ele disse, abrindo um frasco de clorofórmio e agitando num pano. Assim que ele colocou o pano no nariz de Jodi, Sunny franziu o cenho diante do cheiro atordoante e logo seus olhos se fecharam.

— E agora? — Perguntei me sentindo perdido.

— Como não tem ninguém aqui, preciso que você me ajude.

— Claro.

Doc pegou os remédios de alma e deixou ao lado do corpo adormecido de Jodi. Depois pegou um criotanque e me estendeu. Eu o peguei, olhando aquela gerigonça e tentando entender como aquilo funcionava.

— Na hora que eu disser, quero que aperte o botão aqui. — Ele me mostrou o topo do criotanque. — E gire esse dial aqui, todo para baixo. — Doc apontou para outro dispositivo na lateral da lata. — E quando essa luz ficar azul claro, você vai abrir aqui. — Doc falou me mostrando um trinco, logo abaixo da tampa.

— Certo. Apertar o botão, girar o dial, esperar ficar azul claro e abrir o trinco. — Repeti para ver se tinha entendido tudo.

— Isso mesmo. — Doc acenou. Ele logo foi para o lado do corpo e olhou para mim como se esperasse algo.

— Já é para começar a apertar, girar, esperar e abrir? — Perguntei confuso. Doc revirou os olhos.

— Não, Kyle. É para você segurar os cabelos dela. Se não for muito incomodo, claro.

— Você não tinha me dito isso. — Me defendi, mas já estava do outro lado, segurando os cabelos cacheados em minha mão, deixando a nuca livre. — Mas uma coisa. — Falei antes de começarmos o procedimento e chamando a atenção de Doc que pairava o bisturi a dois centímetros da nuca de Jodi. — Ela não vai adentrar pela minha mão? Sabe, tem pequenos buraquinhos...

Os olhos de Doc cintilaram de descrença.

— Não são pelos poros Kyle, que as almas entram. Ela só podem se ligar na sua coluna vertebral e só depois de fazer uma inserção.

Pensei sobre aquilo. Eu só estava sendo bobo. Só estava sendo eu mesmo.

— Certo.

Doc foi rápido. Assim que ele abriu o corte, ele já tinha me mandado apertar, girar, esperar e abrir. Fiz como ele tinha me ensinado e logo vi uma coisa prata, brilhante e iridescente, iluminando a sala para logo ser encerrada dentro do criotanque. Doc foi ainda mais ágil em fechar o ferimento do pescoço de Jodi.

Uma coisa eu não podia negar. Ver aquelas almas, sem serem extraídas aos pedaços, era algo interessante. Eram coisas bonitas, até. Brilhantes e encantadoras. Fascinantes.

Entreguei a ele o criotanque e ele levou para sua escrivaninha. Eu peguei o corpo de Jodi em meus braços, fazendo-a desvirar e a levei para um catre mais limpo. Sentei-me ao seu lado e deixei meus olhos divagarem pelo local. De tempos em tempos, meus olhos eram puxados para o criotanque em cima da mesa de Doc. Era como se pudesse sentir Sunny me chamando de lá de dentro. Bobagem, claro. A verdade é que eu me sentia culpado feito o cão por ter a feito sofrer ao me deixar, sem me importar _exatamente_ com a felicidade dela, quando na verdade, ela se foi só para que eu pudesse ser feliz.

Acariciei a face de Jodi, seu nariz, seus lábios, seus olhos, seus cabelos. A face estava inexpressiva.

— Quanto tempo? — Indaguei a Doc. Ele deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Ela não inspirou muito clorofórmio. Mas não sei quanto tempo. Lacey acordou logo em seguida. Já a curandeira, levou uma noite toda e a metade do dia seguinte. — Doc falou pensativo.

Acenei para mim mesmo. Ótimo. Em dois dias eu teria minha Jodi de volta, no pior dos cálculos. Eu podia esperar? É claro que eu podia! Não tinha esperado todo esse tempo? Foram seis longos anos de agonia. Claro que sempre quis recuperar Jodi, mas não dava. Não quando todas as vezes que tentamos e a única coisa que conseguíamos era sujeira, mais sujeira e mortes. Então era preferível deixar Jodi viva e com a lacraia dentro dela do que selar de vez sua vida e a sepultar numa cova funda.

Em algum momento eu teria que agradecer Peg por ter dado a nossa solução. E eu teria que ser rápido. Afinal, ela também estava de saída.

Por falar em Peg, vi agora meu irmão entrar na sala de Doc e nem me olhou. Seus olhos injetados como se ele tivesse se drogando e não estivesse completamente no controle dele mesmo. Esperei que ele me olhasse, mas nada. Sua voz era seca e agoniada.

— Doc. — Doc olhou para ele com preocupação. — Você pode vir comigo?

— Onde está Peg? — Doc respondeu olhando para além de Ian, esperando que Peg aparecesse na escuridão.

— Ela está na sala de jogo. — Ian respondeu com impaciência. — Eu gostaria que você fosse nos encontrar lá, agora. Pode ser? — Ian insistiu.

Franzi meu cenho. Ian estava reunindo um tribunal? Para que? O que tinha que ser discutido ali? Nada! Peg estava de saída, beleza. Outras almas logo seguiriam seu caminho. Ou talvez não, seu eu realmente comprimisse minha promessa a Sunny.

— Peg se machucou? Você a machucou? — Doc perguntou sem responder a pergunta direta de Ian.

Ian expirou pelo nariz e fechou os olhos com força.

— Dá para você ir ou não? — Ian insistiu.

— Claro.

— Ótimo. Te espero lá, agora. — Ian falou já virando nos calcanhares, mas então ele parou e bateu na própria testa. — A propósito, onde estão Jeb e Jared?

Doc balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

— Não sei.

— Droga, vai demorar mais se tiver que descobrir onde eles se esconderam. — Ian resmungou.

Revirei os olhos.

— Eles foram para o quarto de Jeb. — Respondi me concentrado em Jodi achando que ela tinha se mexido. Mas era apenas um raio de sol que cintilou em sua face e logo se dissipou.

— Ok. — Ian agradeceu ao seu modo e logo pude o ouvir correndo pelo corredor.

Irmão ingrato. Me dá um pontapé e nem se desculpa. Resmunguei comigo mesmo. Doc, logo se dirigiu a mim.

— Certo. Chame-me se precisar de mim. — Doc falou saindo da sua sala a passos arrastados.

Acenei com a cabeça, mas ele não viu.

Minha cabeça começou a latejar. Ou talvez ela já estivesse latejando há tempos, mas só agora, só eu e Jodi, eu tivesse me dado conta. Dei uma longa olhada no criotanque em cima da mesa de Doc e com um suspiro de derrota pela minha culpa, caminhei até a mesa e peguei o criotanque. Voltei ao lado do catre de Jodi e fiquei aguardando ela despertar. Podia ser a qualquer momento ou podia ser amanhã. De qualquer forma, ela voltaria.

Jodi sempre fora durona. Quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, não desistia até conseguir. Isso tinha sido exatamente o que tinha me chamado a atenção. Ela simplesmente não se deixava abater, lutava até o fim.

Uma guerreira, como eu. E era por causa disso que eu tinha certeza que ela voltaria. É claro que ela voltaria.

Fiquei observando seus traços vazios, sem emoções, esperando que a qualquer momento os olhos dela tremeluzissem diante de mim, mas nada aconteceu. Esperei que em algum momento sua respiração lenta e profunda se acelerasse, mas continuou como se ressonasse profundamente. Olhei suas mãos esperando um mínimo movimento que denunciasse a consciência voltando ao corpo, mas nem isso acontecia.

— Ah, Sunny, minha Jodi está demorando a voltar. — Conversei com o criotanque, sabendo que ela não me ouviria, mas era quem estava ali, por mim, comigo. — Até esqueci-me de te perguntar se Jodi tentou resistir. — Me calei e ri comigo. — É claro que ela resistiu. Durona do jeito que ela é. — Ri novamente comigo mesmo, era um riso sem humor. Nenhuma alteração no corpo inerte de Jodi. — Fico me perguntando por que ela não lutou até o fim. Ela nunca tinha desistido antes e por ela, eu também não vou desistir. — Me inclinei e acariciei a face dela e sem me conter, depositei um breve beijo em seus lábios, esperando que algo acontecesse. Nada aconteceu. — Estou aqui me sentindo um louco. Mas eu não sou louco, sou Sunny? Estou apenas lutando pela minha felicidade. — Confessei.

E então, sem mais nada para dizer, fiquei ali olhando o corpo sem vida. Respiração profunda, olhos cerrados, mãos flácidas. Nada mudava. Fiquei apenas ali, de pé. O criotanque de Sunny em meu braço. Não, eu não iria cumprir minha promessa a Sunny. Mandaria ela a algum lugar que fosse bom para ela. Era o certo a fazer. Sunny não sabia o certo para ela. E me amar não era o certo para ela. Éramos como água e azeite. A mulher certa para mim era essa valente mulher adormecida.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas logo escutei passos, vindo pelo corredor. Não ergui meus olhos. Qualquer segundo que eu me distraísse podia significar perder um movimento mínimo que fosse de Jodi, que estava voltando a qualquer momento e eu queria recepcionar ela. Beijá-la com ardor e paixão.

Os passos calmos de Doc passaram ao meu lado, mas não olhei para ele.

— Nada? — Doc indagou.

— Por enquanto, nada. — Respondi.

Vi Doc se ajeitar do outro lado e abrir as pálpebras dela e iluminar com uma lanterna de bolso.

— As pupilas estão reagindo. — Doc falou com satisfação. Depois ele pegou a mão dela e apertou com força o dedo dela na lataria da lanterna de bolso. Reagi à agressão.

— Ei, o que está fazendo? — Perguntei a Doc com raiva, mas sem tirar os olhos de Jodi.

— Calma. Só estou vendo se ela reage à dor. — Doc de um suspiro descontente. — Não, ela não reage.

— E isso é bom? — Questionei com esperança.

Doc soltou o ar e depois de quase um minuto, ele me respondeu.

— Não é nada bom. É como se ela estivesse em coma profundo. — Disse para mim.

— O corpo da curandeira também reagiu assim? — Perguntei em busca de um parâmetro.

Doc hesitou em me responder, mas o fez.

— Sim, reagiu do mesmo modo.

Sorri para mim mesmo.

— Então isso é perfeitamente normal. Ela vai voltar. — Declarei com convicção.

Pude sentir os olhos de Doc em mim.

— Como está seu nariz?

— Doendo. Mas aguento. Essa não é a primeira e duvido que seja a ultima.

— E a cabeça?

Ri sem humor.

— Parece que estou de ressaca. — Confessei.

— Se quiser tem Corta Dor. — Doc ofereceu. — Melhor que ele para tirar a dor, não há.

— Vou aceitar.

Doc deu alguns passos e logo voltou com um frasco, me estendendo um pequeno quadrado branco que parecia ser feito de seda. Peguei e coloquei obedientemente dentro da boca. Em questão de frações de um segundo, eu não sentia mais meu nariz e nem minha cabeça. Era melhor assim. Eu sabia que podia suportar tranquilamente a dor. Mas com dor, a gente sempre se distrai. E eu queria estar atento a Jodi.

— O que deu da reunião do Ian? — Perguntei sem realmente estar interessado, apenas para passar o tempo.

Doc suspirou pesadamente.

— Ele não aceita que Peg vá embora.

— Ela tem que devolver o corpo, ora bola. — Disse sem paciência pela teimosia do meu irmão.

— É, mas ele quer encontrar um meio termo. — Doc disse dando de ombros, mas completou com a voz sombria. — Mal sabe ele que infelizmente o destino de Peg já está selado e não há nada que ele possa fazer.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Questionei e me permitir olhar rapidamente para ele que tinha os olhos sombrios e a face em desalento.

— Nada, não. Esqueça que eu disse isso.

Depois disso, Doc ainda ficou um tempo ao meu lado, em silêncio. Eu sentia que ele queria falar uma coisa, e como não era de ter muita paciência, pedi para ele desembuchar logo.

— Diga.

— Tudo bem. Olhe Kyle, se ela não reagir até amanhã cedo, teremos que providenciar no mínimo a hidratação dela.

Bufei.

— Não vai. Amanhã cedo ela vai estar mais que acordada. — Afirmei sem nem pensar. Eu tinha certeza do que estava dizendo.

Doc respirou fundo novamente.

— Então veja isso apenas como uma possibilidade. Pode ser?

— O que você quer dizer?

— Que pode ser que tenhamos que limpá-la, dando banho. Pode ser que tenhamos que hidratar o corpo até a consciência dela voltar...

— Se amanhã ela não voltar, eu penso nisso. Mas como sei que ela vai voltar, pode ficar tranquilo que não precisaremos de nada disso.

— Você quem sabe. — Doc falou em tom de rendição. — Mais uma coisa... — Doc falou e eu esperei que ele prosseguisse. — Esses criotanques são delicados quando ocupados. Não o deixe cair. Pode ser?

— Claro. Fique tranquilo.

E então, ele se distanciou de mim. Sabia que o encontraria indo para a sua escrivaninha, caso eu me virasse, mas eu não me virei. Não queria perder nenhum segundo, porque podia ser exatamente nesse segundo que Jodi reagiria.

Depois de um tempo, resolvi fazer um acordo com Doc, sabendo que em algum momento eu teria que me ausentar, fosse pelo sono, fosse pela necessidade física.

— Doc?

— Sim. Algo novo? — Doc indagou já vindo para o meu lado.

— Não. Apenas queria saber se podemos fazer turnos, sabe. Para não perder nenhum momento.

— É uma boa ideia. — Concordou.

E então ele ficou ao meu lado, observando comigo o corpo inerte de Jodi.

Não percebi quando Peg adentrou a sala de Doc, apenas despertei para sua voz e estranhei o fato do cabeça dura do meu irmão não estar com ela. Sabia que já era noite e o cansaço emocional estava querendo me engolir. Eu estava resistindo o mais bravamente que conseguia, mas era duro. Em algum momento eu teria que dormir. Só podia torcer para que não fosse nessas preciosas horas que Jodi reagisse e despertasse, mesmo que isso acontecesse no turno de Doc. Eu queria ser aquele que a receberia, e não outro.

— Olhe, trate de ser gentil com isso. — O murmúrio de Peg tinha uma nota de preocupação ao perceber o criotanque de Sunny em meus braços.

Tive que me conter para não dizer: "_Ah, qual é? Eu não sou tão irresponsável assim." _

— Sei, o Doc me avisou. Estou sendo cuidadoso. — Garanti. E como senti a indagação no ar, resolvi explicar. — Só... não queria deixá-la sozinha ali. Ela estava tão triste e tão... meiga.

— Tenho certeza de que ela iria gostar se soubesse.

Confirmei com a cabeça. Eu sabia que ali dentro, ela estava isolada do mundo, alheia a tudo e a todos, até mesmo alheia a si mesma.

Respirei fundo e quis saber se eu podia fazer algo. Dentro de mim, algo gritava que minhas atitudes eram vãs. Mas eu não iria desistir, não iria deixar de lutar pela minha felicidade.

— Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer aqui? Alguma maneira de ajudar?

— Fale com ela, diga o nome dela, fale sobre as coisas de que ela vai se lembrar. Fale de Sunny, até. Isso ajudou no caso da hospedeira da Curandeira.

— Mandy. — Doc corrigiu ao meu lado. — Ela diz que não é exatamente isso, mas que está perto.

— Mandy. — Peg repetiu para memorizar. Não sabia o por que. Ela estava de saída, não estava? E como dissera Doc, o destino de Peg estava selado e não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. — Onde ela está?

Inclinei-me e peguei a mão de Jodi esperando que o toque a fizesse acordar mais rápido.

— Com Trudy. Essa foi uma jogada perfeita. Trudy _é_ exatamente a pessoa certa. Acho que está pondo Mandy para dormir.

— Que bom. Ela vai ficar bem.

— Espero que sim. Tenho um monte de perguntas a fazer a ela.

Vi a mão de Peg passar pelo braço de Jodi e nada aconteceu, nem mesmo um arrepio.

— Assim, Kyle. — Peg disse acariciando o braço dela novamente. — Jodi? Jodi está me ouvindo? O Kyle está esperando por você, Jodi. Ele teve muitos problemas para trazer você para cá... todos que o conhecem querem lhe dar uma surra de matar. — Sorri para aquilo. Eles não podiam me condenar por estar lutando. Ninguém ali podia. Todos lutavam, ao seu modo, mas lutavam. Então, eu realmente era digno de uma surra? Só por ser sincero? Tudo bem que eu não tinha lá um grande tato para lidar com coisas delicadas... E sempre fora o queridinho para ocupar o cargo de saco de pancadas...

— Não que você esteja surpresa de ouvir isso. — Estranhei escutar a voz de meu irmão. Eu não o tinha percebido na minha visão periférica, mas pudera. Meus olhos não desgrudavam do corpo inerte de Jodi. No entanto, me surpreendi ao perceber a voz dele tão tranquila, como se ele não estivesse mais preocupado. Talvez ele tivesse aceitado o fato que Peg iria embora; coisa que eu duvidava muito. Embora eu fosse o ogro da história, eu era muito mais propenso a aceitar as minhas perdas que ele. — Quando não foi esse o caso, não é, Jodi? — Sorri para aquilo. Podia lembrar-me perfeitamente, todas as vezes que até mesmo Jodi me enchia de tapas no peito nem um pouco doloroso, mas que demonstravam a total irritação dela comigo por causa de "alguma bobagem" que eu tinha feito. — É bom ver você novamente, querida. Contudo, me pergunto se você sente a mesma coisa. Deve ter sido um bom descanso ter se livrado desse idiota por tanto tempo.

— Você se lembra do Ian, é claro. — E como não podia ter a presença do meu irmão ao meu lado sem o provocar... — Ele nunca conseguia me alcançar em nada, mas ainda continua tentando. Ei, Ian, tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?

— Na verdade, não.

— Estou esperando um pedido de desculpas.

— Pois continue esperando.

— Você acredita que ele me deu um chute na cara, Jodi? Sem absolutamente nenhuma razão.

— Quem precisa de desculpas, heim, Jodi?

— Não pare, Kyle. — A voz de Peg murmurou em aprovação. — É exatamente isso o que é preciso. Ela vai se recuperar.

Tive que respirar fundo algumas vezes para tomar coragem e admitir meu erro e agradecer a ela, antes que ela se fosse para outro planeta.

— Peg? — Disse.

— Sim?

— Eu sinto muito.

— Hum... por quê?

Senti a incompreensão no ar. Forcei minha garganta, quebrei minha resistência em admitir quando erro e pronunciei as tão difíceis palavras. Ela estava de saída, e era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Eu devia isso a ela.

— Por ter tentado matar você. — Disse num folego só, antes que as palavras ficassem entaladas na minha garganta. — Acho que eu _estava_ errado.

Meu irmão ofegou. Também pudera, eu nunca em toda minha vida tinha admitido algo. Morria jurando de pé junto que estava certo, mas nunca admitiria. Essa, no entanto, era uma exceção bem vinda. E muito pouco diante dos meus erros para com aquela alma em especial. Não que eu fosse pedir desculpas por todos os erros. Só achei que pedir desculpas pelo maior de todos os erros estava de bom tamanho.

— Por favor, diga-me que você tem algum tipo de gravador à mão, Doc.

Só meu irmão para acabar com meu momento de remissão.

— Negativo. Sinto, Ian.

— Este momento deveria ser preservado. — Ian resmungou com falsa desolação. — Eu nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver o dia que Kyle O'Shea admitiria estar errado. Ora, Jodi. O choque deveria tê-la acordado.

— Jodi, meu amor, você não quer me defender? Dizer ao Ian que eu _nunca_ estive errado antes?

Soltei um riso anasalado. Nada. Jodi não respondeu a nada. Os olhos não se mexeram, as mãos não tremeram e a respiração não se intensificou. Nada. Talvez ainda fosse cedo. Amanhã cedo ela estaria bem novamente, tinha certeza disso. Amanhã ela seria ela e eu entregaria o criotanque de Sunny para que na próxima incursão eles a deixassem em alguma espaçonave que iria direto para os Ursos ou o Mundo das Flores.

Depois que Jodi voltasse, tão cedo eu não sairia daqui. Iria ficar aqui, trancado num quarto, curtindo um momento com ela. Matando toda saudade. Vivendo minha felicidade.

Amanhã de manhã eu seria um homem feliz.

— Estou cansada, Ian. — Disse Peg se afastando levemente e sumindo um pouco da minha visão periférica.

— Aposto que está. Você ficou acordada com a Curan... com Mandy a noite toda?

— Fiquei. — Peg disse entre o bocejo.

— Boa noite, Doc. Boa sorte, Kyle. A gente volta de manhã. — Acenei com a cabeça, sem mover meus olhos.

— Boa noite, Kyle. — Peg disse e depois acrescentou hesitante. — Até mais, Doc.

Em nenhum momento movi meus olhos de Jodi, mas pude sentir o ar ficando tenso a minha volta. Levantei rapidamente meus olhos, apenas numa fração de segundo e vi Peg e meu irmão indo embora e Doc se arrastando frustrado para a beira de um catre. As palavras de Doc vieram a minha mente, dizendo que infelizmente o destino de Peg estava selado. Mas fosse o que fosse não era da minha conta.

A única coisa que sabia agora era que com a saída do meu irmão daqui com Peg, parecia terem levado consigo o ultimo resquício de forças que eu tinha. Parecia que o cansaço tinha se abatido sobre mim como uma bola de demolição. Também não era para menos. Desde que saí das cavernas para resgatar Jodi, eu não tinha dormido e nem cochilado uma única vez sequer.

— Você vai ficar acordado, Doc? — Questionei com a voz arrastado. O sono estava ficando insuportável.

— Vou. Infelizmente, vou. — Doc disse com a voz entristecida.

Não parecia, contudo, que ele estava triste por ter que ficar cuidado de minha Jodi. Parecia mais que ele estava vivendo algum drama interno. Deixei de lado. Novamente aquilo não era da minha conta.

— Eu vou dormir, então. — Anunciei.

— Claro.

Deixei o criotanque em cima de outro catre, com delicadeza. Peguei o catre de Jodi e o arrastei de modo mais delicado possível, até a parede da caverna. Voltei e peguei o criotanque de Sunny e o catre onde o tinha depositado e coloquei ao lado do catre ocupado por Jodi, de um modo, que aconteça o que acontecesse, meu corpo seria uma barreira. Uma proteção.

Deitei-me sentido meus músculos relaxarem automaticamente sem meu consentimento, mas mesmo assim, atento ao metal em meus braços. Fui carregado em seguida para os braços de Morpheus, num mundo sem sonhos.

(...)

— Ligue-o. — Um grito me despertou.

Minha mente zumbiu procurando a fonte daquilo. Eu tinha feito algo de errado? Tinha deixado o criotanque de Sunny cair? Jodi tinha reagido? Olhei para o lado e vi o metal intacto em meus braços, firme do mesmo modo que estava quando fui dormir. Jodi ainda estava inerte, respiração calma.

— Abra. — Outro grito soou pela sala.

Finalmente pude ver a fonte da perturbação. Jared gritava com Doc, a faca em seu pescoço. Uma fita prateada parecida com Sunny dava alguns espasmos regulares numa bandeja que Doc usava. Olhei a volta e vi o corpo da Melanie repousada, adormecida.

Finalmente tinha entendido o que significa as palavras de Doc.

Aquilo na minha frente era Peregrina... morrendo. E aquela adormecida devia ser Melanie, agora.

Só não entendi porque Jared estava quase degolando Doc.

— O que está acontecendo? — Indaguei querendo saber o motivo daquilo. — O que você está fazendo, Jared? Porque está enterrando uma faca no pescoço de Doc?

— Peg está morrendo. — Disse Jared desesperado.

— Como? Peg? Por quê?

Porque ele se preocuparia com Peg? Ele não deveria deixar aquilo para lá?

Doc estava com um criotanque em seus braços, pronto para guarda Peregrina lá dentro. Jared tinha me ignorado e ainda coagia Doc com a faca em seu pescoço.

— Coloque-a aí dentro. — Jared ordenou, esbaforido.

Doc assim fez. A alma brilhante foi encerrada dentro do metal. Assim que ela atingiu o ar frio, ela voltou a se espreguiçar, ganhando uma sobrevida. Só tinha uma coisa a se saber. Porque diacho Peg ia ser deixada para morrer? Aliás, de quem tinha sido a ideia?

— Alguém pode me explicar o porquê Peg estava morrendo? — Exigi, me sentando no catre onde eu tinha dormido. Eu estava longe de estar descansado.

Doc falou entre lufadas de ar, tentado curar a ferida que a faca de Jared tinha feito em seu pescoço.

— Ela me fez prometer que não a forçaria deixar esse mundo. Queria ser enterrada com Walter e Wes.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Pelo visto, era bem típico dessas almas não quererem deixar a nossa Terra. Sunny pelo menos se contentava em ficar adormecida pelo resto da eternidade. Peregrina devia ser mais melodramática, já que preferiu morrer e ser enterrada.

Jared entendeu errado a minha expressão e começou a me dar mais detalhes.

— Aparentemente, na cabeça de Peg, ela tinha que morrer porque não tinha espaço para ela aqui. Ou sei lá o que. Só sei que ela decidiu morrer aqui a deixar o planeta e ir peregrinar em outro lugar.

— Humm. — Emiti um som deixando claro que já tinha entendido.

Não era mais da minha conta. Dei um bocejo e me deitei no catre, pronto para dormir novamente.

Jared e Doc, no entanto, continuaram a debater. Mas como eu estava longe de estar descansado, apenas olhei Jodi, me certifiquei que o criotanque estava seguro em meus braços, e me deixei ser guiado para o mundo do sono.

(...)

_Jodi está em meus braços. Ela me olha nos olhos com doçura, mas logo me dá um dos seus típicos tapas em meu peito. Ela está chateada comigo._

"_Você poderia ter vindo antes. Deixou-me esperando. Não tínhamos combinado que iriamos ao cinema hoje?"_

"_Vi assim que deu, amor. Mas o treino demorou mais do que eu esperava." Tento me justificar e ela me dá outro tapa em meu peito._

_Não doeu, claro._

_Ela é pequena demais para sequer conseguir fazer estragos num homem do meu tamanho._

"_Eu devia é te expulsar de vez da minha vida." — Sua expressão é zangada. Mas logo sua face se suaviza. "Mas eu te amo demais para ficar chateada, agora. Mas tem que me prometer que amanhã vamos ao cinema."_

_Coço minha cabeça. Ela vai ficar mais brava ainda. Quer ver?_

"_Então, Jodi, minha querida. Tipo, eu tenho uma temporada, no outro estado..."_

_Seus olhos cintilam de raiva. Ela me desfere vários tapas em meu peito. Nem doeu claro. Temo mais que ela se machuque tentando me machucar do que outra coisa. Então tento segurar seus pulsos, mas ela é rápida._

"_De novo, Kyle? Não tinha me prometido que passaria um tempo comigo?" Sua voz é chorosa. _

"_É só um mês, amor. O que pode acontecer em apenas um mês?"_

Desperto do meu sonho, contendo um soluço. Muita coisa pode acontecer em um mês, como ficar seis anos separados dela devido a invasão dos alienígenas. Um grito agudo, feminino, chama minha atenção.

— Como você pode fazer isso? Como? — Indaga aos gritos, Melanie. Ela está chorando.

Meu Deus, eles só sabem gritar? Não me importo, seja com o que for que eles estão discutindo. Levanto-me e vejo onde posso colocar o catre de Jodi e o meu próprio para ficar em paz. Mas por fim, decido que onde está é um bom lugar. Deito-me novamente e tento me entrega ao sono.

A confusão na sala não para. Escuto Melanie chorando e gritando para os lados, nos chamando de monstro. Finalmente entendo o motivo de tanta confusão. Ela provavelmente ainda deve achar que Peregrina está morta, tendo em vista que esse era o plano. Resolvo esclarecer para quem sabe me deixem dormir e deixem minha Jodi e eu em paz.

— Melanie. Calma. Peregrina está bem. Ela está ali.

Dito isso ela para de se debater nos braços de Jared, os gritos finalmente sessão. Respiro aliviado. Não estou com paciência para os dramas alheios, basta o meu.

Passo a mão pela face de Jodi. Nada, novamente. Deito-me novamente no catre e fecho os olhos. Dormir é mais confortável. Dormindo eu não sofro pela demora das respostas de Jodi.

Quando os primeiros raios solares se infiltram pelo teto da sala de Doc, eu desperto. Levantou e sinto minha bexiga protestando por alívio. Tenho fome também. Meu nariz está incomodo e parece que o ar não entra de forma correta. Normal, afinal, mais uma vez está quebrado.

— Eu vou ali e já volto, meu bem. Fique tranquila, você não vai estar sozinha. — Sussurro no ouvido de Jodi e depois beijo os lábios dela.

Vejo que Jared está velando o sono de Melanie, e então o convido para esticar as pernas.

— Você não vem? — Ele nega com a cabeça.

— Quero ficar aqui e ver quando ela vai acordar. — Jared responde e eu compreendo.

— Quer que eu trague o café da manhã? — Ofereço. Doc está começando a despertar de seu sono no catre.

— Pode ser. — Jared dá de ombros, mas percebe que estou indo ao banheiro com o criotanque junto comigo. — Vai levar o criotanque consigo? — Pergunta reparando no objeto.

Olho para o corpo de Jodi. Já é de manhã e ela ainda não acordou. Preciso conversar com alguém que não me critique, nem mesmo se pudesse e se tivesse boca para me criticar. E Sunny me parece o tipo de amiga que posso desabafar e organizar meus pensamentos.

Sei que tenho coisas que vou ter que enfrentar, mas por enquanto está mais confortável mentindo para mim mesmo. Isso evita a dor.

— Não sei. Mas parece crueldade deixar a Sunny ali sozinha. — Respondo sabendo que ele não entenderia se eu dissesse que queria conversar com Sunny. Eu seria um louco na visão dele.

— E você vai se higienizar e se alimentar com ela em seu colo? — Jared insiste, espantando.

— Ela é uma bela companhia para um ogro como eu. Você não acha? — Comento com certo divertimento.

Rimos com aquilo e então parto, virando em meus calcanhares.

— Ela vai acordar, não vai, Sunny? — Pergunto ao metal. — É, eu sei que vai. Mas você acha que vai demorar quanto tempo mais? — Dou vinte passos antes de responder a mim mesmo. — Bom, eu ainda não conversei bem com ela. Você tem razão. — Mais cinquenta passos. — Certo, vou relembrar nossos momentos juntos. É, isso vai funcionar. — Mais quinze passos, agora andando rápido. — Se quando eu voltar, Doc me ver, ele vai querer saber que horas eu vou deixar que comecem a hidratar Jodi. O que você acha que eu devo fazer, Sunny? — Questiono novamente ao metal e como se escutasse uma resposta dele, respondo novamente a mim mesmo. — Excelente ideia. Peço para a tal Curandeira cuidar dela, se possível. Você é uma boa garota, Sunny. Uma boa garota.

Caminho até a sala de banhos, ultrapasso a entrada da privada e me alivio. Aproveito um momento e molho o meu corpo, para revigorar meus músculos e meus ânimos. É melhor assim.

Depois de me sentir limpo e com os ânimos renovados, me dirijo à sala de alimentação. Todos me olham como se eu tivesse uma cabeça a mais. Alguns até se afastam de mim, ao notar o metal alienígena no meu braço direito. Não me importo. Pego meu pão e me sento para comer. A comida é boa, agora. Até mesmo deliciosa. Os produtos desidratados que agora as mulheres acrescentam na massa do pão, faz lembrar os panetones de natal. É algo gostoso de se comer.

O velho Jeb assim que me avista, troca uma longa olhada para comigo. E não estranho quando ele vem para o meu lado.

— O que te deu na cabeça para sair assim, sem avisar ninguém? Queria ser pego, garoto?

Dou de ombros.

— Ninguém pode me condenar por estar lutando pela minha felicidade.

— Uma luta perdida, você quer dizer. As chances de esta garota voltar, não me parecem boas.

Minhas narinas inflamam. Não vou permitir que ele declare minha derrota sem antes eu começar a lutar.

— Isso é o Doc que vai dizer e só pode ser dito isso depois que eu tentar de todas as formas trazer ela de volta.

Jeb olha para mim e parece que está juntando algumas peças em sua cabeça branca.

— Por que está com Sunny nos braços?

— Não queria deixar ela sozinha.

— Então me dê ela aqui. Assim que Mel acordar eu dou isso para eles saírem em incursão o quanto antes.

— Você parece que já sabe que Peg foi embora.

Ele ri.

— Eu conheço aquela garota. Sei bem que ela estava para aprontar. Ela não me enganou nem por um minuto. — Ele declara como se sentisse muito orgulho de si mesmo. Jeb louco. — E então? Vai me dar Sunny?

Respiro fundo novamente.

— Não. — Sou enfático.

— Porque?

— Porque ela é minha. Eu decido quando ela vai embora.

— Pretende ficar com ela pelo resto dos seus dias na caverna.

— Quem sabe.

— E Jodi?

— Que tem ela?

— Vai ficar com Jodi e Sunny, cada uma num canto? — Dou de ombros. — Então tome juízo. Já está passando da hora.

— As almas já inventarem esse remédio? — Brinco e Jeb ri com aquilo.

Antes que outra criatura infeliz atormente meu dia, pego água e pão para Jared e Doc. Saiu da sala de refeição ao mesmo tempo em que a Curandeira está vindo com Trudy, que a incentiva a dar sempre mais um passo.

— Por favor. — Peço e a mulher se assusta comigo.

— Kyle. — Trudy fala meu nome em sinal de desaprovação.

— Pode me ajudar? — ignorando Trudy, continuo falando com a curandeira.

A simples menção da palavra ajudar parece acender uma chama dentro da Curandeira, que momentaneamente perde sua timidez e se demonstra solicita.

— Do que precisa? — Ela questiona.

— Minha Jodi não acordou, e vou precisar que me ajudem nos turnos... limpar, alimentar e hidratar... É que eu sou meio desajeitado e não sei se posso fazer isso corretamente. — Admito me sentido envergonhado. Não menti, contudo.

A mulher sorri para mim, um sorriso doce.

— Certo, mais tarde eu vou lá. — E depois, voltando a ficar tímida, ela se vira para Trudy. — Você me acompanha?

Trudy olha para mim pela primeira vez com ar de compreensão e acena para a tal de Mandy.

Agradeço com um gesto da cabeça e me coloco a caminhar para a sala de Doc. Quando chego lá, nada mudou. Jared ainda vela o sono de Melanie. Entrego a ele a sua comida e bebida e me coloco ao lado do corpo de Jodi.

— Olhe para mim, Jodi. Por favor, querida? Você precisa abrir os olhos. Você precisa fazer isso por mim, Jodi. Por favor. Por favor? Aperta a minha mão? Alguma coisa? — Peço. — Lembra a primeira vez que nos beijamos? — Sussurro. — Você me deu um tapa daqueles. Machucou mais sua mão que meu rosto. E depois eu fiquei fazendo charme, dizendo que você tinha me machucado pra valer. — Rio com a lembrança. — Você ficou cuidando de mim depois daquilo e me encheu de beijinhos. Você poderia fazer isso agora. — Digo me inclinando e beijo seus lábios sem vida que não reagem ao meu toque. Suspiro com resignação. — A Sunny é uma boa garota, Jodi. Saiu sem pestanejar. Vocês eram amigas como Peg e Melanie? É, eu sei. Você não era de se comunicar com ela.

O tempo passou rápido. O tempo todo eu conversei com o corpo de Jodi, acariciando sua face, apertando sua mão. Por vezes eu inclinava-me e beijava seus lábios pensando ser o príncipe encantado que acordaria minha princesa.

Melanie e Jared já tinha saído há muito tempo e o único que ficara era Doc. Ian também estava ali, mas tão imóvel que era fácil confundir ele como mais uma parede da caverna. Em seus braços, o criotanque de Peregrina.

Pelo que tinha entendido, em algum momento, quando eu entendesse de uma vez por todas que Jodi não voltaria, eles enfim iriam sair para levar Sunny para uma espaçonave e aproveitariam e pegariam um corpo para Peregrina. Um corpo que eles tinham certeza que não teria nenhuma consciência requerendo sua propriedade física.

Na verdade, eles que eram pessimistas. Eu sabia que era questão de tempo para Jodi voltar. Era só preciso que eu não desistisse. E então ela voltaria e eu seria novamente um homem feliz.

Não que eu não fosse feliz, mas eu era mestre no estoicismo. Sabia aceitar os fatos e aprender a conviver com eles, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Por que para mim, era algo simples. Eu não sou lá muito chegado a situações complexas. Então eu opto por aceitar os fatos da vida, lidar com eles como se eles há muito tempo existissem, e com isso eu vivo feliz com o que me rodeia.

O sol estava a pino. Entrava pela abertura do teto iluminando toda a sala. Trudy vinha à frente e logo atrás dela a Curandeira Mandy. Sorri para elas. Realmente elas iriam me ajudar. Doc vinha logo atrás trazendo uma cuia de água, enquanto as mulheres traziam panos e um balde de água. Afastei-me minimamente para dar espaço a elas e sorri para deixar claro que tudo estava bem.

— Olá... — Mandy cumprimentou casualmente.

— Viemos limpar ela. — Trudy falou mostrando o balde em suas mãos.

— Er... eu vou voltar lá para cozinha e comer um pouco. — Doc falou um pouco sem graça. — Vem comigo, Ian?

Ian olhou para ele demoradamente, olhou para Trudy e Mandy, bem como o balde e então ele aquiesceu. Logo eles estavam saindo de vista, não sem antes Doc deixar ao lado cuia que agora eu percebia não ser de água e sim de sopa rala. A mesma sopa que comíamos antes de Peregrina começar a fazer a incursão.

Ajudei as mulheres a despirem o corpo de Jodi e depois fiquei as observando limpar o corpo. O corpo que involuntariamente tinha sujado algumas peças de roupas.

— Isso é bom. — Falara a curandeira em um dado momento, deixando a pilha de roupa suja num canto próximo a ela. — Significa que o corpo está em perfeito estado e o peristaltismo ainda funciona.

Não sabia do que ela estava falando, mas se ela dizia que era bom, então realmente devia ser bom.

— Ela não reagiu a nada, até agora. — Falei expondo minha observação.

Trudy tinha sempre um humor seco e por isso falava muito pouca. E tudo que ela queria dizer, geralmente podia ser lido em sua face. Agora, no momento, parecia que ela me dizia: "_claro que ela não reagiu"._

— Eu sinto falta do centro de cura. — Mandy falou para si mesma. — Lá poderíamos fazer isso em condições melhores.

— Que tipo de condições? — Trudy indagou enquanto eu as observava terminando de limpar a superfície do corpo de Jodi.

— Ah, teríamos soro com eletrólitos para hidratar e nutrir. Teríamos ambiente estimulante... sabe, coisas que só se encontram em centros de cura. — Mandy disse dando de ombros.

— Porque vocês... quer dizer, eles teriam ambiente estimulante? — Trudy indagou.

Mandy sorriu minimamente.

— Eles dão a oportunidade para que os donos voltem quando, bem... depois de uma alma partir para sua vida, quando a expectativa de vida já acabou e se percebe que vai morrer de velhice... bem, dão a oportunidade da consciência voltar, caso queira.

— E voltam?

— Não. — Mandy falou com pesar. — É raro voltar. — E depois como se percebesse o que tinha dito, Mandy me olhou com pesar. — Desculpe, não quis dizer que sua companheira não vai voltar. É só que...

— É difícil. — Completei para ela e ela aquiesceu. — Mas você voltou. — Afirmei.

Os lábios dela franziram numa linha fina e ela aquiesceu.

— É. Eu voltei.

Depois que Jodi estava limpa e vestida, era a hora de hidratar. Tentei fazer por mim mesmo, mas eu era um troglodita sem habilidade e quase tinha feito que a sopa rala fosse parar nos pulmões de Jodi.

— Isso é muito importante. — Dizia Doc para mim. As mulheres ainda estavam ali, conversando e me alertando também. — Ela vai ter que ficar extremamente hidratada para ter as chances que precisamos.

— Quanto tempo há? — Indaguei a Doc, mas quem me respondeu foi Mandy.

— Com esse calor aqui e ela sendo tão pequena e sem depósitos adiposos... — Vendo o meu cenho franzido, ela mudou o termo. — Sem ela ser forte e ter muita gordura pelo corpo... Acredito que três semanas é o máximo que podemos esperar, rapaz.

— Mas ela tem que ficar muito bem hidratada. — Doc salientou.

— E isso significar dar mais água para ela do que o que se diz recomendado. Algo em torno de três a quatro litros por dia. — Mandy acrescentou.

— Tudo bem. Eu dou conta. — Afirmei.

— Realmente é uma lastima. Num centro de cura teríamos soro e o tanque de corpos. — Mandy murmurou consigo mesma.

— Tanque de corpos? — Doc repetiu com curiosidade.

A mulher corou e timidamente respondeu a ele.

— É um tanque onde você coloca o corpo até ele ficar recuperado. O liquido deixa a pessoa na temperatura ideal e também faz o trabalho de manter ela sempre limpa, sabe, sem as excreções físicas.

— O corpo fica totalmente submerso?

— Oh, não. Ele fica parcialmente e na horizontal...

Mas eu já tinha me desligado da conversa médica deles. Aproximei-me do corpo de Jodi e novamente comecei a conversar com ela.

— Seria bom que você me ajudasse a provar que não estou errado, amor. Ninguém aqui acredita que você vai voltar. Sabe o que eu estava lembrando? Aquela vez que fomos ao baile e entramos sem sermos convidados. Lembra? Você estava vestida com um vestido vermelho, curtinho e eu tinha ficado louco de ciúmes porque parecia que você queria provocar todos os rapazes. — Ri com a lembrança. — Mas na verdade aquela roupa foi nosso passe de entrada...

E a vida se seguiu.

Entramos numa rotina enfadonha. Eu acordava, ia ao banheiro, tomava banho e me aliviava. Depois ia ao refeitório e comia o que tinha. Voltava, conversa ou cantava para Jodi.

Conversava horas a fio, lembrando todos os momentos que estivemos juntos, lembrando todas as brigas bobas que discutimos e lembrando todas as vezes que ela terminava comigo e eu voltava rastejando para ela.

Eu contei uma dúzia de vezes à história de como raptei o corpo dela com Sunny dentro, na esperança que a menção do nome, ela esboçasse alguma reação.

Mas nada nunca acontecia.

As mulheres sempre vinham aqui, me ajudava a hidratar Jodi, ajudavam a limpar ela e depois ficam conversando... hora comigo, hora com Jodi e muitas vezes com Doc. Doc estava cada vez mais familiarizado com o método de cura que as almas tinham trago ao planeta e por isso, vezes ou outra ele cobiçava uma ou duas cozinhas daquele mundo que ele chamava de mágico.

Ian sempre ficava aqui. Às vezes nós conversamos e às vezes apenas nos encarávamos sem nada a dizer. E por incrível que pareça, nem discutir estávamos. Jeb dizia que eu estava sendo folgado. E que devia tirar um tempo para trabalhar e que isso ia me fazer bem. No inicio eu não aceitei. Queria ficar com Jodi, conversando com ela, tentando fazê-la voltar.

Mas na segunda semana eu tinha aceitado e deixado Sunny com Ian, lhe jurando morte caso ele confundisse a Peg _dele_ com a _minha_ Sunny. Ela tinha rido de mim como se alguma coisa muito interessante estivesse acontecendo e eu não tivesse percebido. Mas não me importei.

Enquanto eu trabalhava minha mente funcionava ao vapor, sempre ignorando as questões complexas e indo rumo às situações simples. As esperanças estavam praticamente minadas dentro de mim, mas eu ainda resistia ao contrário das condições físicas de Jodi que estava perdendo massa corpórea e a hidratação parecia não ser o suficiente.

Foi quando uma coisa que Mandy tinha dito chamou minha atenção. Soro com eletrolíticos. Era fato que Jared, Mel, Ian e Jamie estavam loucos para irem correr atrás de um corpo para Peregrina, mas estavam presos aqui esperando que ou eu entendesse que Jodi não ia mais voltar e a sepultasse de vez no deserto ou colocasse Sunny novamente dentro dela. E caso eu não colocasse Sunny, então que eu entregasse o criotanque para eles a mandarem para outro planeta.

Eu virava uma fera quando essa história vinha à baila. Sunny era minha e eu tinha feito uma promessa. Eles não iriam tirar ela de mim assim tão fácil. Eles riam de mim do mesmo modo que Ian ria. Como se algo estivesse acontecendo e eu não tivesse me dando conta. Mas eu mandava todo mundo procurar o que fazer e me deixar em paz.

Mandy que agora já se lembrava de ser Candy tinha assumido o cargo de professora. Então às vezes ela lecionava na cozinha e às vezes ela lecionava dentro da sala de Doc. Todos incrivelmente fascinados pelas hipóteses de curas.

E foi com isso que eu senti firmeza para fazer o pedido. Chegando a Jared, no meio da aula de Candy e pedi para que eles fizessem uma incursão e arranjassem esse tal soro. Jared tinha concordado, claro. E Jeb mais ainda.

— E então, vai me dar Sunny para levar para fora?

— Não. — Minha voz soou rude e tive que me conter para não dar um soco na cara dele.

Ele riu de mim. Não me importei.

— Vocês vão sair? — Candy tinha indagado, escutando a nossa conversa.

— Ao que parece... — Melanie deu de ombros.

— Vocês poderiam arranjar algumas coisas que Doc anda querendo...

E assim, eles tinham acertado que iria pegar alguns medicamentos. Na conversa, eles também tinham visto qual era a maneira mais eficiente de pegar um corpo sem consciência, para que assim não tivesse problemas para Peregrina. Candy tinha explicado que todos os dados dos inseridos ficavam no hospital e que eles poderiam pegar essa lista e ir atrás daquela que eles achavam mais adequados. E tendo em vista que muitos jovens tinham sidos inseridos desde quando eram recém-nascidos, era impossível que houvesse alguma consciência por trás ainda ativa. Para minha infelicidade, mesmo que eles trouxessem o tal soro, eu não teria mais que duas semanas. E assim foi.

Na volta eles tinham trago dúzias do soro que imediatamente tinha sido plugado em Jodi. Eu tinha ficado animado, achando que aquilo era a solução para as minhas preocupações e que isso significava a volta dela.

Já os outros estavam girando em torno da descoberta de possíveis novos hospedeiros para Peregrina. Uma em especial era um anjo perfeito e segundo Jamie, era ainda mais ideal para Ian. Jared tinha ficado especialmente animado com essa, porque ao que parecia, ela seria também um ótimo corpo por seus traços insuspeitos e acima de tudo, impossíveis de desafiarem alguém a violência.

Enquanto o animo de todos crescia com o passar dos dias, o meu mingou. Jodi não se recuperou e sua hidratação já não era o suficiente para o seu corpo que precisava se alimentar.

— Acho que a estamos perdendo. — Ouvi Doc sussurrar para alguém, enquanto ele pensava que eu estava dormindo.

Espiei pelos meus cílios, forçando meus olhos para se manterem o mais fechados que podiam, ao mesmo tempo que me permitiam enxergar. Pude ver que ele conversava com Ian.

— Porque você diz isso? — Ian indagara, lançando um olhar preocupado em minha direção.

— As pupilas dela ainda reagem à luz, mas não como antes. Estão mais lentas...

— E isso significa...?

— Que o cérebro dela não está tendo o necessário para manter todas as funções do corpo. Acho que agora é questão de dias.

— Dias? — Ian perguntou alarmado. — Quantos dias?

— Dois ou três. Acho. Afinal, até que vencemos muito. Ele está nessa luta por quase cinco semanas.

— Ele não vai suportar declarar o óbito de Jodi. Eu conheço meu irmão. — Ian lamentou.

— Amanhã eu vou conversar com ele. — Doc prometera.

Então era definitivo, pensei comigo. Eu tinha lutado o quanto pude, mas no final eu tinha sido derrotado. Jodi tinha ficado tempo demais com uma alma dentro dela e então sua consciência se perdera. Ela não era mais Jodi. Ela era apenas um corpo.

Mas Ian estava certo. Eu era incapaz de declarar de vez seu óbito. Eu era fraco demais para perdê-la. Entendi, então, o real motivo que levava todos a rirem de mim quando eu defendia Sunny, não permitindo que ela fosse afastada de mim.

Eu tinha como manter a mulher que eu amava e ainda dar uma consciência a ela. Era simples. Era só eu reinserir a garota de coração delicado e meigo.

No dia seguinte, antes que Doc viesse falar comigo, eu fui a ele.

— Coloque, Sunny, por favor. — Disse finalmente estendendo o criotanque para ele.

Ele me lançou um longo olhar.

— Tem certeza?

— Não sou capaz de perder Jodi e também não sou capaz de me separar de Sunny. O que mais posso fazer? Se não faço nado, perco as duas de uma vez! E isso eu não vou suportar. — Declaro de forma simples, ignorando a dor lancinante no meu coração.

— Tudo bem, então.

Assim que tudo tinha ficado acertado, Doc só demorou dois segundos para preparar tudo e logo eu já estava entregando o ser mais lindo do mundo para ele colocar no corpo mais exuberante que eu já tinha visto.

Depois eu a coloquei na posição normal e em menos de cinco minutos, o corpo ganhou vida. A respiração se acelerou, os olhos tremeram debaixo das pálpebras, as mãos antes flácidas se fechavam e se abriam.

Senti meus olhos molhado e não foi preciso nada para entender que eu estava chorando. A primeira vez em muito tempo.

— Olá, minha Sunny. — Cumprimentei, beijado sua mão.

Ela respirou fundo. Doc pegou um spray com o nome _acordar_, algo conseguido na incursão, e borrifou no rosto dela.

— Não vai dizer oi para mim? — Questionei e me inclinei depositando um beijo em sua testa.

As mãos dela apertaram as minhas e eu sorri para aquilo. Inclinei novamente e beijei seus olhos. Então ela os abriu. O reflexo prateado brilhou no meu rosto mais não me importei.

— Bem vinda de volta. — Disse de forma amena.

— Kyle. — Sua voz era insegura e parecia que ela não acreditava no que estava vendo.

— Oi, Sunny. — Cumprimentei e acariciei seu rosto.

Ela me olhou demoradamente e logo algumas lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto.

— Você não queria a sua Jodi? Então porque estou aqui?

Um bolo se formou na minha garganta. Ignorei.

— Ela não voltou, Sunny. Você está aqui agora. — Disse simplesmente.

— Desculpe. — Sunny sussurrou envergonhada.

— Do que está se desculpando? — Questionei e me debrucei ao lado do catre dela para ficar com meu rosto na mesma altura do dela. Ela virou seu rosto e me olhou, os olhos tristes; como se ela fosse culpada por um grande crime.

— Por ela não ter voltado. Por você não ser feliz. Desculpe. — Sorri para ela e mais uma vez acariciei sua face.

Não era como se eu estivesse feliz por perder Jodi e declarar minha derrota. Longe disso. Eu me sentia um derrotado. Um derrotado pelo tempo. Obviamente, não tinha como eu salvá-la antes, sendo que só agora a pouco tínhamos descoberto graças a Peregrina como fazer a retirada adequada da alma.

No entanto, eu também não estava triste. Eu estava resignado. Tudo que eu podia fazer eu tinha feito. Jodi não voltou. A mulher que eu sempre amei estava perdida para sempre e apenas seu corpo estava vivo e por pouco também não estava indo embora. E Sunny era doce, uma boa garota e sabia que nunca ela faria mal a mim ou a comunidade, fosse pelo amor que ela nutria por mim ou por ser quem ela era.

Então, eu estava longe de ser o homem mais feliz da terra, mas também estava longe de ser o mais infeliz. Eu só precisava, agora, me adaptar a nova situação que a vida tinha me imposto. Simples assim. E para ajudar a não sofrer, evitar pensar o máximo possível, sendo impulsivo, até, se fosse isso o necessário para ficar de bem com tudo a minha volta.

— Não pense nisso agora, Sunny. — Disse de forma simples. — Agora vamos. Você deve estar morrendo de fome.

Levantei-me e trouxe o corpo dela comigo para leva-la ao refeitório onde ela poderia comer algo mais consistente. Doc observava tudo ao longe, mas se manifestou.

— Cuidado por enquanto. A alimentação tem que ser leve. Ela não está se alimentando há um bom tempo. Não se esqueça disso, Kyle.

— Fique tranquilo, Doc. — Disse de forma simples. — Vou manter isso em mente.

Quando já estávamos caminhando pelo corredor, Sunny perguntou:

— Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora? — Disse aninhando sua cabeça do meu peito. Seu peso estava ainda mais leve no meu colo.

— Cinco semanas e dois dias. — Respondi.

— Desculpe. — Novamente ela murmurou e pela forma como seu corpo sacudiu, eu sabia que ela estava chorando em meu colo, enquanto eu a carregava.

— Você não tem nada o que se desculpar Sunny. É a vida. Fizemos o que pudemos e pronto. — Beijei o topo de sua cabeça. — Apenas curta a sua vida daqui para frente.

Ela ainda fungou por um tempo em meu colo.

— Kyle?

— Sim?

— Eu vou procurar por ela, eu prometo.

Respirei fundo. A única coisa que eu queria agora era enterrar isso. O que podia ser feito já foi feito e remoer mais não ia resolver nada. Mas confesso que a proposta dela era tentadora porque eu queria que desse certo.

— Certo, Sunny. — Disse simplesmente.

Sunny ficou quieta por um tempo. Eu já estava quase chegado ao campo central.

— Kyle?

— Hummm?

— Eu te amo. — Ela declarou de forma doce.

A luz da praça central nos recepcionou e eu olhei para ela, parando um pouco. Ela também me olhou.

— Eu sei, Sunny. Eu sei.

Não podia dizer a ela a mesma coisa. Seria mentira e seria crueldade. Eu não a amava. Apenas tinha adquirido uma empatia por ela e ela tinha se tornado alguém querido por mim. Mas eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que iria me adaptar a nova vida. E era isso que eu iria fazer. E se isso significasse aprender amá-la, eu iria aprender. Parecia fácil, contudo. Como cair em uma cama macia.

Não amar Sunny era mais difícil. Como escalar uma montanha que não tem pedras nas quais, você pode se apoiar. Claro que uma grande parte de mim queria que Sunny tentasse encontrar Jodi e que conseguisse. Mas a minha parte realista já tinha se dado por vencida e queria apenas virar a página.

E assim eu entrei num novo ritmo. Sunny dormia comigo em meu colchão. Jamie dormia no colchão de Ian e Ian dormia num colchonete. Sunny só ia ao banheiro quando eu ia e se eu não fosse ela ficava se torturando com as suas necessidades. Então, por ela, eu parava mais vezes que meu habitual.

Comíamos juntos, trabalhávamos juntos, dormíamos juntos. Tudo que eu fazia acaba girando em torno do que ela fazia. E como cair num colchão macio, eu me via cada dia mais encantado pelo jeito doce dela que nunca se irritava comigo, mesmo quando eu merecia.

O meu único desagrado era que era ela, que ainda insistia em tocar no assunto Jodi, me impedindo de virar a página de vez. Eu sempre dizia que não precisava e ela sempre dizendo que ainda não a tinha encontrado, mas que ainda tentava. Eu sorria tristemente para ela e ela entendia que eu estava infeliz, sendo que o que estava me fazendo infeliz era não esquecer de vez esse assunto.

Já meu irmão, estava se roendo de ansiedade. O criotanque de Peg nunca saindo de seus braços, mesmo quando ele tinha voltado a trabalhar há duas semanas. A ansiedade dele se devia que ontem, Jared, Jamie e Melanie tinha saído para verem mais uma vez o corpo que os tinha interessado. E no máximo amanhã se tudo desse certo, eles voltariam com ela.

— Já estou pronto, Sunny. — Anunciei, saindo de dentro da água e já me vestindo.

— Eu sou vou me enxaguar. — Sunny declarou.

Não era uma invasão de privacidade tomar banho com Sunny. A sala de banhos era tão negra que nada se podia ver, a menos que se tivesse uma lanterna. O que não era o caso, agora.

Pude escutar os passos incertos de Sunny quando ela saiu da água e se apurasse meus ouvidos eu poderia escutar a roupa deslizando pelo corpo dela. Deixei minha mente vagar nessa direção, espantado o quanto as imagens que se formaram em minha mente não era ruim ou ligada a antiga consciência. Eram imagens prazerosas, bem vindas e totalmente relacionadas à dócil alma.

— Estou pronta também. — Sunny disse e estendi meu braço alcançando a mão dela.

A puxei para perto de mim, enlaçando meu braço esquerdo em sua cintura. Abaixei minha cabeça e me permitir aspirar o cheiro dos seus cabelos molhados que graças às infinidades de sabonete, shampoos e condicionadores que Peg fizera questão de pegar na ultima incursão, fazia o trabalho de reforçar o perfume natural da pequena em meus braços.

— Então vamos pequena. — Disse a puxando para mim.

— Eu ainda não tive noticias dela. Continuo tentando, no entanto. — Sunny anunciou me fazendo soltar um suspiro infeliz.

— Você não poderia esquecer isso? Por favor. — Pedi em desalento.

— Quero te ver feliz, Kyle. — Ela respondera e depois com voz infeliz, ela acrescentou: — Sei que comigo você não pode ser. Como poderia? Sou apenas uma alma, não sou?

Puxei seu rosto para o meu. A iluminação do local onde os córregos corriam permitiu que eu a olhasse bem e ela a mim.

— Você é apenas uma alma. — Confirmei. — Mas poderia deixar essas coisas de lado. Jodi não vai voltar. Eu já me conformei com isso. Agora é bola para frente.

— Desculpe. — Sunny disse num murmúrio fraco.

— Não. Nada de desculpas. — E para mudar a tristeza dos olhos prateados, eu mudei de assunto. — Vamos. Estou morto de fome.

Como pretendido, eu a distrai. Ela sorriu abertamente para mim.

— Quando você não tem fome?

Fingi pensar um pouco.

— Quando estou dormindo, acho.

Apertei meu braço em sua cintura e sai de lá, observando outros chegarem para começarem seu dia limpos. Sunny ainda se encolhia na presença de outros humanos. Ao que parecia, eu, o humanos menos confiável do planeta, era justamente o único em que ela confiava.

Caminhamos abraçados até o refeitório. Lá, ela novamente se espremeu em mim como se pudesse tanto se defender quanto me defender. Lacey era uma das humanas mais avessas do local e não se contentava em calar a boca como geralmente Maggie e Sharon fazia.

— Não deveria desperdiçar comida com essa aí. — Ela sussurrou para mim.

A olhei enfurecido.

— Cuide da sua vida.

— Não. — Sunny chiou agarrada a mim, me impedindo que eu estrangulasse aquele ser irritante.

— Por você que eu não faço isso. — Disse para Sunny, a puxando para irmos à frente e pegarmos nossa comida.

Ela me olhou timidamente e acenou como se aprovasse minha atitude.

— Será que vai estar bom? — Sunny perguntou timidamente.

Percebi ali que ela queria um elogio que seria fácil de fazer.

— Claro que está bom. Foi você que fez a massa e assou. Tenho certeza que vai ser o melhor pão que essa cambada inteira vai comer em toda vida. — Ela sorriu para mim, seus olhos brilhantes de orgulhos. O peito inflado de felicidade. Sorri para aquilo. E como não podia me manter sério por muito tempo, resolvi provocar. — Além do mais, esse gostosão aqui te ajudou as misturar os ingredientes, não foi? — Disse dando uma piscadela.

Por baixo da pele olivácea, o tom róseo cobriu suas bochechas por tê-la deixado envergonhada.

— Você mistura os ingredientes muito bem. — Confessou Sunny ainda mais tímida.

É claro que eu misturava. O papai aqui, tinha feito questão de provocá-la me colocando atrás das costas dela, passando meus braços por sua cintura, sobrepondo minhas mãos na dela e nós dois juntos misturamos a massa e a sovamos até ela ficar no ponto, comigo roçando meu quadril em suas costas e a deixando com as pernas bambas. Era só provocação, no entanto.

Não era lá um trabalho masculino, sovar a massa de pão. Mas o que eu poderia fazer se ela só ficava num local comigo por perto. E como Jeb sempre dizia, a gente tinha que se fazer de útil. Então, lá fui eu trabalhar com os pães.

Comemos o nosso pão juntos, saboreando-o feliz por ter sido algo que fizemos juntos. De tempos em tempos o olhar dela encontrava com o meu, eu dava o meu melhor sorriso e ela arregalava os olhos e ficava inexpressiva. Como ela tinha dito, eu tinha um talento nato para deslumbrá-la.

O nosso dia de trabalho hoje acabou consistindo em plantar os melões catalupo, já que ontem tinha sido o dia de arar a terra e prepara-la para hoje. Sunny sempre ao meu lado, me ajudando na plantação. Novamente uma troca de valores — ela fazendo uma tarefa mais masculina que feminina, já que o trabalho pesado parecia desajustado para ela.

Vezes ou outra e a pegava um punhado de terra e manchava seu braço. Ela fazia o mesmo. Riamos como criança se divertindo. O dia passou rápido e quando menos esperávamos, lá estava à hora de tomar mais um banho e jantar.

— Cansada?

— Nem um pouco.

— Ótimo. Tenho planos para nós dois.

— Que planos? — Ela perguntou inocentemente.

— Espere e verá. — Disse contendo um sorriso safado.

— Vai me deixar curiosa? — Sunny perguntou pasma.

— Essa é a beleza da vida. — Dei uma piscadela

Como era de se esperar, assim que todos terminaram de comer, já caminhavam para a ala de Doc, escutar Candy ensinar sobre o fantástico mundo da cura das almas. Hoje eu não iria, claro.

Puxei Sunny para a direção contrária, rumo à ala dos quartos.

— A aula? — Ela perguntou confusa.

— Hoje não. — Respondi. — A surpresa, lembra?

A surpresa tinha sido difícil de arranjar, mas não impossível. Claro que tive que contar com a ajuda do Brandt e a de Aaron. Mas foi algo interessante. Assim que chegamos, tratei de tampar seus olhos. Queria que ela primeiro sentisse e depois que entendesse, ela poderia ver por si mesma.

— Vamos, Kyle. Estou curiosa.

— Um momentinho, meu pequeno raio de luz. — Disse e a ouvi suspirar em agrado ao novo apelido. Beijei sua nuca e a conduzi uns passos a frente. — Mantenha os olhos fechados.

— Certo.

Peguei as flores do deserto que repousava em cima do colchão e deixei perto de seu nariz, permitindo que ela inalasse o perfume.

— Que cheiro bom. O que é?

— Adivinhe.

— Posso pegar?

— Pode, mas não abra os olhos.

Peguei sua mão e com a palma para cima, depositei a flor de aparência rustica, mas incrivelmente cheirosa. Ela tateou pelas pétalas duras, sentindo a textura.

— E duro, mas também é delicado. — Constatou. — Parece veludo, mas ao mesmo tempo é firme como couro. — Levou ao nariz e inalou de novo. — Muito cheirosa. — Deu outra inspirada e sorriu. — É uma flor?

— É, minha pequena.

Dito isso ela abriu os olhos. Pequenas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto que estava iluminado de felicidade. Ela correu em minha direção e sem pensar me beijou. Também não pensei. Apenas me deixei levar pelos lábios doces que dançavam com os meus permitindo que as línguas se acariciassem e degustassem o nosso sabor.

Mas num dado momento ela se retesou e se afastou de mim, a face triste e sombria.

— Que foi? — Perguntei alarmado.

Ela negou com a cabeça e mais lagrimas deslizaram por sua face.

— Me diga. — Pedi com urgência. — Fiz algo errado?

— Não deu certo, Kyle. Desculpe. Jodi não despertou. Nada. Nem um sinal. — Olhei para ela confuso e sem entender a questão ali.

— Como?

— Desculpe, mas não... — Ela sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou no colchão, afundando ali em lagrimas. Fiquei de pé e forcei minha mente a funcionar para ver se entendia o que eu tinha feito de errado e como Jodi veio parar no meio da história.

Então me lembrei. Ela adorava flores. Quanto mais raras, melhores. Sunny tinha acreditado que eu havia feito aquilo numa vã esperança de que Jodi despertasse e enfim ressurgisse.

— Ahh. — Suspirei em entendimento.

E então fui tomado por raiva. Será que não dava para virar essa página? Fingir que nada tinha acontecido? Será que não dava para seguir em frente e parar de olhar para o passado?

— Que porra! — Exclamei energético. Ela se sobressaltou diante da minha reação. — Não tem porra nenhuma haver com Jodi. Dá para entender isso? — Vociferei para Sunny e ela me olhou espantada. Andei de um lado para outro, respirando rapidamente. — Só queria te agradar. Droga.

Não parei para ver a reação dela. Sai e fui para outro lugar. Quando menos vi, estava na sala de Doc, escutando Candy ensinar. Escutar uma coisa diferente fez seu trabalho, eu me acalmei e esfriei minha cabeça, mas evitei pensar. Pensar não era bom. Pensar era torturante. Já estava quase terminando quando vi que Sunny estava ali, encostada na parede, um pouco longe de mim. Um pouco mais calmo, fui até ela e sem dizer nada, a abracei pela cintura e a conduzi para o quarto.

Como sempre, ela se enrolou em mim e com isso, nos deixamos cair na inconsciência.

(...)

Despertamos com a euforia do lugar. Ao que parecia tudo tinha dado certo. Alguns já recepcionavam os excursionistas que haviam chegado, Jamie, Jared e Mel. Não fui direto para lá. Apenas fiquei no meu canto com Sunny que como eu havia acordado.

Ainda estávamos deitados. Sunny estava com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito.

— Está bem? — Perguntei assim que ela levantou sua cabeça e me encarou, escorando o queixo no meu peito.

— Estou. — Disse num sussurro. — E você?

Respirei fundo, lendo nos olhos dela a pergunta que ela realmente queria fazer.

— Vou ficar bem. — Garanti.

Eu sempre ficava bem. Sempre procurava me conformar com as coisas, ser estoico. Ela acenou e esticou os lábios num sorriso sem graça.

— Hoje é dia de lavar as roupas.

Sorri para ela e acariciei seus cabelos, deixando meus dedos se enrolarem nos cachos de seu cabelo.

— É justo. Um dia fazemos os trabalhos de mulher, no outro, de homem. — Ri com aquilo e ela revirou um pouco os olhos. — Só não conte para ninguém que eu reclamei.

Ela me olhou com ternura.

— Você é o homem mais dedicado daqui. — Ela disse com tom de voz confiante. — E o mais bonito, também.

Há tempo eu já havia entendido que almas não conseguem mentir. E convenhamos que o que ela tinha dito, de certa forma era mentira, porque todos nós dávamos a garra igualmente. Mas se ela estava dizendo isso com tamanha confiança, significava que ela realmente acreditava no que falava.

— Só você que acha isso. — Brinquei.

Ela me olhou profundamente, sorriso terno nos lábios.

— Você não consegue perceber o quão perfeito que é?

— Brandt contestaria sua afirmação, você sabe. Ainda mais depois que eu consegui quebrar algumas ferramentas novas.

— Aquilo foi um acidente. — Defendeu-me ela. — Poderia acontecer na mão de qualquer um.

— Você me idealiza demais, Sunny. Não pode ser assim. — Disse sério.

— Mas você é perfeito.

— Não sou. Sou um homem que se deixar ser zangado, bruto e muitas vezes, violento. — Ela estremeceu diante da minha afirmação, mas logo tratou de me defender de minhas próprias acusações.

— Não comigo.

— Principalmente com você.

— Não, não é verdade.

— Já fiz coisas más, principalmente a sua espécie.

— Isso foi no passado.

— Foi no passado, mas foi.

— Eu não me importo.

— Mas deveria se importar. Eu mesmo tentei matar Peregrina, a Peg.

Ela gelou em meus braços. Quando falou novamente, sua voz tremia.

— Mas na época você não a conhecia. Então é justificável.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Você é um serzinho impossível de vencer numa discussão, não é mesmo, minha pequena?

Ela deu um grande sorriso.

— Eu tento.

— Tenta e sempre consegue me ter em suas mãos. — E para mudar de assunto, continuei. — Agora mesmo está enrolando aqui, comigo. Está querendo me seduzir, pequena?

Ela enrubesceu debaixo da pele olivácea.

— Estou conseguindo?

— Completamente. — Disse e puxei para um beijo.

Foi uma surpresa para ela e para mim. Não era algo premeditado, contudo. Simplesmente irresistível. E mais impressionante ainda foi à reação do meu corpo, desperto no primeiro toque. Não era mesma coisa que beijar Jodi, embora os lábios fossem os mesmo. Era algo diferente, interessante e arrebatador.

Meu corpo queria se unir aquela forma e experimentar se como o beijo, as outras uniões também teriam um sabor diferente, uma sensação diferente. Não seria certo já que eu ainda não estava confiante de que todo meu emocional estava dedicado a Sunny, ainda mais quando no fundo em comparei os beijos.

Comparar nunca é uma boa coisa.

Porque significa que de um lado você já está indo para novos conhecimentos e experiências, mas de outro, você ainda está preso ao passado.

Por isso, pus fim ao beijo. Sunny parecia extasiada e antes que ela falasse alguma besteira que embotasse à mágica do momento, como eu sabia que ela diria assim que se refizesse da experiência recente, eu procurei a chamar para outra tarefa.

— Vamos, minha pequena sedutora. Temos um dia inteiro pela frente.

Ela concordou em silencio, ainda aérea.

O dia foi longo e as semanas mais longas ainda. Ian, Mel, Jared e Jamie viviam na sala de Doc. Jeb parecia um fantasma que conseguia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. E nunca o vimos tão bem humorado como nos últimos dias. Ele vivia assoviando e nunca dava uma bronca se quer, mesmo quando eu mereci ao esquecer-me de regar uma ala da plantação e aquela quase tinha se perdido devido ao clima sufocantemente seco.

Uma vez interrogado, ele dava a mesma resposta: _"Minha filha logo estará de volta, rapaziada. Vocês viram como o corpo que arranjaram para ela é angelical?"_

Não era preciso ser um gênio para entender que ele se referia a Peregrina, a quem a mais de uma vez ele chamava de filha, como se ela assim o fosse de sangue. Hoje, eu e Sunny o vimos conversando com Doc.

— Nunca tive prazer te ter filhos, antes desse fim do mundo. — Ria ele.

— E agora tem? — Doc questionou rindo do velho.

— E não tenho? Se eu tivesse tido uma filha com a Linda, nunca que ela seria tão minha filha quanto Peg é para mim. — E rindo ele saiu assobiando. — Quando ela volta, a propósito?

— Hoje. — Anunciara Doc.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Jeb arrebanhou alegremente todos na caverna, mesmo as irritantes Lacey, Maggie e Sharon, que recusaram ao convite. E nos dirigimos todos à sala do Doc que assim que Jeb deu autorização, começou a preparar o corpo da miúda sardenta que ali se encontrava.

Meu irmão parecia abobalhado quando pegou a alma brilhante em suas mãos. Acompanhamos fascinados, a inserção. Melanie parecia que tinha cupim no rabo de tanto que se remexia. Jared estava com os olhos vidrados acompanhando tudo ao lado de Melanie. Jamie estava orgulhoso, garganteando que foi ele quem tinha decidido pelo corpo. Alguns riram com aquilo.

Assim que a inserção aconteceu, meu irmão a virou de barriga para cima. Abaixou-se ao seu lado e começou a sussurrar no ouvido dela.

Candy entendeu a ele um spray que tinha sido obtido na incursão.

— Use o Acordar.

Meu irmão rapidamente pegou o objeto e o borrifou diante do rosto de Peregrina que rapidamente mexeu os olhos debaixo da pálpebra e intensificou a respiração.

Jamie pulou de alegria quando ela se remexeu um pouco no catre.

— Ela está acordando!

Ian se abaixou e beijou primeiro os lábios dela e depois os olhos.

Sunny riu com aquilo, e se abraçou a mim.

— Empolgado ele. — Ela sussurrou.

— Você nem imagina. — Confidenciei de volta.

Uma nova voz, fina como sinos, rompeu a sala.

— Ian? Ian, onde estou? _Quem_ sou eu?

Ian falou algo para ela que olhava para ele, parecendo fascinada.

— Ela deve estar se sentindo tão perdida. — Murmurou Sunny em apoio.

— Você se sentiu? — Indaguei mudando o foco.

— Muito. Eu pensei que estava acordando em outro lugar, mas as lembranças foram às mesmas. Foi estranho. Mas então eu ouvi a sua voz e... Foi algo bom, mas desconcertante.

Sorri para ela, compreendendo. E então beijei sua testa e voltamos a nossa atenção para o que se passava a nossa frente.

— Doc! Doc, você prometeu! Você jurou para mim, Eustace. Por quê? Porque não cumpriu sua palavra?

— Mesmo um homem honesto às vezes cede à coação, Peg.

Jared escarneceu o mérito do fato, sorri para aquilo.

— Coação?

— Pode-se dizer uma faca no pescoço seja uma coação, Jared. — Sunny estremeceu em meus braços e me olhou interrogativamente quando a palavra faca e pescoço foram pronunciadas.

— Depois eu te conto. — Tranquilizei-a. Ela acenou, concordando.

Jared se defendia.

— Você sabe que eu jamais a usaria de verdade.

— Isso eu não percebi. Você foi muito persuasivo. — Doc reclamou.

— Uma faca? — Peregrina tremeu também diante do fato e sua voz parecia um sino que acabara de ser tocado com força.

Ian falou meia dúzia de palavras para ela e ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco, mas respondeu com a voz levemente mais baixa, ainda que audível.

— Eu disse que não queria ser uma parasita.

Mel que antes parecia ter cupim se agitou ainda mais e abriu espaço entre os outros.

— Deixe-me passar. — Ordenou. — Ouça, Peg. Eu sei exatamente o que você não quer ser. Mas nós somos humanos, e nós somos egoístas, e nem sempre _nós_ fazemos a coisa certa! Não vamos deixar você morrer. Você tem de lidar com isto.

— Nunca pensei que egoísmo pudesse soar como algo tão bonito. — Sunny disse pasma para mim. — Você sente egoísmo comigo? — Sunny perguntou em expectativa.

Falei a verdade.

— A cada dia estou mais inclinado a ser egoísta em relação a você, minha pequena.

Ela sorriu deliciada com o que eu disse.

— Mel? Mel, você está bem!

Mel se inclinou sobre ela a abraçando e falou algo com ela, baixo demais para eu escutar da distancia onde nós estávamos.

— Deixe que eu conto a ela, deixe. — Jamie falou pulando para o lado de Mel e Peg, empolgado como sempre.

Olhei a primeira vez para Jeb e ele tinha os olhos marejados. Lagrimas que se equilibravam na pálpebra inferior e nunca caiam. O sorriso dele era tão grande que parecia que uma hora iria rasgar a face. O peito estava estufado em um orgulho secreto.

— Jamie!

— Oi, Peg! Legal, não é? Você é menor do que eu agora!

— Mas inda sou mais velha. Eu tenho... Meu aniversário é daqui a duas semanas. — Peregrina declarou, alheia ao tempo que aquele corpo ficou desacordado sem nenhuma consciência tomando posse. — Vou fazer 18.

Soltei um riso pelo nariz.

— Deixe eu contar uma coisa sobre vocês almas, Sunny. — Disse fazendo Sunny me olhar interrogativamente. — Não tente mentir. Vocês são péssimos nisso. — Disse sorrindo mostrando que apenas a estava provocando com a verdade dos fatos. Ela ficou tímida, mas sorriu com aquilo.

— Eles me deixaram ir à incursão para pegar você.

— Eu sei. Eu me lembro... quer dizer, a Pet se lembra de ter visto você lá.

— Nós tentamos não assustar ela. — Jamie disse. — Ela é tão... aparentemente frágil, sabe. E boazinha também. Nós a escolhemos juntos, mas eu decidi! Veja bem, Mel disse que tinha que ser alguém jovem. Alguém que teve maior porcentagem de vida como alma... ou algo assim. Mas não muito jovem, por que ela sabia que você não ia querer ser criança. E então Jared gostou desse rosto, por que ele disse que ninguém nunca NÃO ia confiar em você. Você não aprece perigosa de forma alguma. Você parece o oposto de perigosa. Jared disse que qualquer pessoa que te visse naturalmente iria querer te proteger, né Jared? Mas aí eu é que dei a palavra final, por que eu estava procurando alguém que parecia com você. E eu achei que isso era você. Por que ela meio que parece um anjo e você é boa assim. E muito bonita. Eu sabia que você seria bonita. — Jamie deu um sorriso imenso. — Ian não foi. Ele só ficou aqui sentando com você, ele disse que não ligava para como você ia parecer. Ele não deixou ninguém colocar o dedo no seu tanque, nem eu ou mel. Mas Doc me deixou ver dessa vez. Foi muito legal. Eu não sei por que você não queria me deixar ver. Mas, eles não me deixaram ajudar. Ian não deixou ninguém pegar em você além dele.

Meu irmão se inclinou para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir abertamente.

— Ele a ama tanto. — Sussurrou Sunny em tom de inveja.

Suspirei com aquilo e me senti triste. Queria poder dizer a ela que eu também a amava, mas eu ainda estava lutando com meu passado e tentando aceitar meu futuro. Tanto que era esse o motivo por eu não deixava claro de uma vez por todas a Sunny que eu não queria que ela continuasse buscando Jodi. Porque no fundo, eu ainda queria que ela procurasse, e pior ainda, queria que ela tivesse êxito. Mesmo que alguma parte de mim, já não quisesse isso tanto quanto queria antigamente por já se sentir interessado o bastante pela alma a mim agarrada.

— Você gosta né? — Jamie perguntou preocupado. — Você não está com raiva? Não tem ninguém aí com você, tem?

Ela sussurrou algo, novamente eu não ouvi o que era dito, mas fiquei ali, vendo que Sunny estava gostando do que acontecia, como se assistisse um filme romântico e de final feliz.

— Você não é um parasita. — Melanie disse com firmeza. — Esse corpo não pertencia a Pet, mas não havia mais ninguém para exigi-lo. Nós esperamos para ter certeza. Nós tentamos a acordar tanto quanto Jodi.

Sunny se retesou a pronuncio do nome e senti-a tremendo um pouco.

— Jodi? O que aconteceu com a Jodi? — Disse ela se levantando com a ajuda do meu irmão.

Ela olhou agora para todos nós, vendo Jeb que parecia que iria estourar de felicidade a qualquer momento. Doc, Candy, Jamie, Jared, Melanie. Trudy e Geoffrey, Heath, Paige e Andy, Brandt e... Eu e Sunny.

Doc explicava para Peg o que tinha acontecido e Sunny parecia ansiosa para ver a reação dela.

— Sunny! — Peregrina exclamou pasma.

— Eu vou ficar! — Sunny disse e foi a primeira vez que a vi falando com presunção contida. — Igual a você. — E então em me olhou e ficou triste. — Mas eu estou tentando, eu estou procurando ela. Eu vou continuar procurando.

Fiquei triste com aquilo. Se por um lado eu queria virar a pagina, de outro eu ainda não estava realmente preparado para dar fim ao passado. Sunny ainda teria que ter paciência comigo. Sorte a minha, que pelo visto, isso parecia ser algo natural a ela.

— Você está bem aí? — Ian perguntou a sua namorada.

— Eu... eu não sei. — Admitiu ela. — Isso é muito... estranho. Tão esquisito quanto mudar de espécie. Tão mais estranho do que eu pensei. Eu... eu não sei.

Ian murmurou algo a ela, em expectativa. Ela respondeu um pouco tímida, em tom baixo.

Os que estavam mais perto se aproximaram e sorriram para ela, despejando confiança. Sunny me puxou e junto com ela eu fui, sorrindo para Peregrina que nos olhava atentamente.

Meu irmão afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela e pôs a mão na bochecha dela, obrigando-a a olhar diretamente para ele. Mas ela parecia tão tímida que sempre fugia ao olhar dele.

— Eu acho que posso fazê-lo. — Ela disse bem baixinho. — Se isso deixa você feliz.

Ian balançou a cabeça e começou a discordar.

Respirei fundo e falei com Sunny.

— Vamos, Sunny. — Disse para ela, a puxando para mim.

— Mas já? — Ela soltou um muxoxo.

— Agora é um momento intimo do meu irmãozinho. — Esclareci. Ela olhou para ele o viu mergulhando numa bolha romântica com a alma e então concordou.

— Vamos.

Segurei ela firme a mim e novamente beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Meu irmão iria começar a sua vida com sua alma peregrina. E eu teria que começar a minha com a alma destinada a mim, um raio de luz que vinha da escuridão. Agora era só ter paciência e seguir em frente. E com a força que emergia da doçura de Sunny, eu conseguiria sepultar o passado e minha expectativas bobas, mas sempre lutando pela minha felicidade. Fosse ela _como_ fosse e _com quem_ fosse.


End file.
